Pure Blood Assassin
by TwilightMelodiac
Summary: After the execution of most of her family Isabella Auditore moves after from her life as an assassin to a quiet town in Washington.Where assassin skills might still be needed even in this quiet town,with people still hunting her for more than 1 reason E/B
1. Chapter 1

'I WILL SEEK VENGEANCE UPON THISE WHO BETRAYED MY FAMILY.  
I AM ISABELLA AUDITORE DA FIRENZE.  
I AM AN ASSASSIN...' **(A/N: taking from Assassins creed the book)**

My life ended the day they executed my father and two of my three brothers, Federico Auditore my oldest brother and Petruccio My youngest brother, my other brother and I stood in the crowd and watched horrified as the executioner brought down the sword on each of their heads. Petruccio clinging to a box of feathers he worked so hard on collecting as a present for our mother who loved the beauty of the eagles that would fly over our beautiful estate...

Time slowed down as the sword came down on him, at the last moment his innocent eyes met mine and at that one last time I saw him smile. I couldn't hold back any longer I ran through that crowd and jumped the stage but I got there a second too late, the executioner had fulfilled his purpose of killing the people I loved and the guards had noticed my presence and were advancing on all side. I looked at the box that was still in the hand of my brothers' headless body; I bent down and slowly picked it up holding it closely to my chest. Tears flowing freely from my eyes I whispered my final words to my little brother... "_Ciao fratellino, mi dispiace veramente." _ The Guards faintly calling in the back of my mind "_Ti arresto traditore! _

_Ciao fratellino, mi dispiace veramente- _Goodbye Little Brother, im Truly sorry.

_Ti arresto traditore-_ I arrest you Traitor!


	2. AN Future Of This Story

Right

For all those that have contacted me about my story 'Pure Blood Assassin' I thank you greatly for your concern in some reviews and your anger in others about the lack of updates.

And I'm not going to give you excuses because I owe you all more than that but I'm sure that those who write stories understands that after a while that our reality ultimately takes over our fictional lives and it sucks because it denies us our creativity and our imagination.

But I am currently writing the next chapter for 'Pure Blood Assassin' and ill update it later today because I believe that you all more than deserve it. I'll make it as long as possible.

So Love you and leave you.

XX


	3. Chapter 2

Several years have passed since I witnessed the unjustified death of my family, and now my brother and I are on our way to Forks Washington D.C to go into 'deep cover'. Basically translated to hiding from the enemy, which I'm not happy about what so ever but Ezio being the protective _fratello_ he is deemed it a worthy option and that I would be safe from the Templar knights but I think that I should remind him that they are after both of us but I'll let him have his moment of pride... so here we are sitting in first class me staring aimlessly out of the window at the clouds slow passing while Ezio was flitting adamantly with an air hostess who was also egging him on.

My saviour came in the form of the pilot announcing that we will be landing in ten minutes, but my gaze didn't once break from the scenery which had changed to grey skies and rain,

"Very different compared to the weather in Florence, huh?" Ezio whispered sadly to me, trying in vain to get me to speak with him, sighing he tried again

"I think we will stick out here." Only then did I look at him with a question on my face

"How so?" Ezio smirked at achieving his goal of making me talk no matter the few words spoken.

"Well our skin colour for one" I looked down at my tanned arms and at his as he continued "our skin is used to being exposed to the sun and well according to my information gathered about this aha... how do you say it... quant ... yes that's it, quant town, they have much more rain than sunshine here." He looked quite proud of himself.

"And maybe also the fact dearest brother that we speak with an accent according to the Americans and also that we are Italian." I said smiling at his embarrassed face as he had failed to point out the other obvious facts.

Turning his face away from me I smirked for a mere moment before residing back to emotionless state of mind he refused to talk to me again for the next few minutes until the plane landed and we were moving though the crowds of passengers heading towards the exit. He breathed a heavy sigh and whispered mostly to himself,

"Here we go then."

Nodding mutely in agreement we stepped in to raining scenery that was; Forks.


End file.
